


All I Wanna Do

by moonofmorrigan



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Nuriko is a girl, One Night Stands, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy, reincarnated seishi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: On a rainy night, Nuriko, now reincarnated as a woman in the real world, meets a tall-dark stranger who becomes her first. As the night progresses she realizes he is not just a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi, mine it is not. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You belongs not to me either. Fushigi Yuugi to Yuu Watase belongs it does. Song copyright to Heart it is. My mentor Yoda is.^_^
> 
> Um, again this is not the best story I ever wrote... but then I guess it's hard for me to beat "Dance of Hearts". This is a Hotohori and Nuriko story, only Nuriko has been reincarnated as a girl into the "real world". The biggest note to point out is about the version of "All I Wanna Do..." that this fic is based on. When you think of this song you think of hard core rock (i.e. fast song with a lot of guitar action), yes? Well in this case, WRONG! This is based on Heart's newest version of it that has a slow, sad and heart breaking tempo to it. It's on the album "The Road Home". It's performed live, and while I like the old version I adore this new version. Because without the new tempo- for one thing this story (pointless as it may be) may have never been written. If you CAN get your hands on a copy of this album DO IT! Libraries are great that way.^_~ I will warn in advance that this story does NOT have a happy ending. Like the new version has a bittersweet melody, so does this fic's ending and theme. Rina is Nuriko's new name in this story. Oh and I don't recommend to ANYONE that you pick up complete stranger, whether they're lost in the rain or not! O.o But I hope you like it. Again feedback is welcome as is C&C. Flames... Bwhahahahaha! Does that give you an idea of how they'll be treated?

_**All I Wanna Do...** _

 

**Chapter One**

 

Rina drove slowly and annoyed through the worst torrential downpour she'd ever witnessed. Every couple of seconds lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating her blurry way through the night. It was always accompanied by a horrible thunderclap that rattled her teeth and made her jump about 3 feet in the air in her driver's seat.

 

She cursed the rain for the hundredth time, and also for the hundredth time wished that her windshield wipers could do more than squeak at her in protest of their high speed all the while only giving her only about 3 seconds worth of visionary assistance. Fortunately, she knew this road so well she could drive it blind folded, (which, she mused, was being proven at that very moment). She slid to a halt at a stop sign, and took a moment to release the tension in her shoulders, arms and legs that had crept upon her on her journey home.

 

"There's no way I can make it home in this..." she mumbled to herself pushing a lock of royal purple hair out of her eyes that were just a slight shade lighter. She had just recently dyed her long black hair this color. She hated that she worked so far from home, but she needed the money so until she found something better she had to keep doing so... as she had been for a year. The most drastic thing she'd done WAS dye her hair. She didn't know why she had given into the incredible temptation to do so. But strangely the hair color suited her for some unfathomable reason.

 

Other than that it had been another inconsequential, lonely year. She brought her hand to her forehead, leaning on it in hopelessness. Resting her elbow on her window's ledge keeping her hand to her head, she looked down past the steering wheel to her hands. It didn't matter is she didn't go home this night there was no one there to greet her... not even a cat. No one to miss her is she DID stay away. /God, I hate being alone.../ She shut her eyes and let out a heavy, resigned sigh. /What does it matter thinking about it anyway? It's not like I can do anything about it. I don't know any men, except those I've known all my life. All the ones worth having are either married off or related to me./ She didn't know why this suddenly started bothering a great deal as of late, but it did. Immensely. I t was with this sad revelry that she looked up finally realizing that she'd been sitting at this stop sign for over five minutes. Fortunately, hardly any cars were out at this time of the night and nothing was behind her. She checked both ways then proceeded forward in the same crawl she was forced to adapt before.

 

She continued on down the road a piece when her headlights flashed upon the back of a person walking down the road. The shoulders were held high and the head downcast the better to weather the storm's fury. Finally, he stopped at a corner and seemed to just have either given up on his hike or to just plain wait for something or someone.

 

Rina crinkled her nose up in both disgust and disbelief. "Is this guy nuts?", she muttered to herself, then eyed the person a little more- trying to make out the person's entire plight through rain impaired vision. He had long dark hair that came to his waist. He was tall and from what she could see well-built. But for walking in a thunderstorm he was ill suited. He had no umbrella, or even a coat on.

 

A prick of sympathy caught in her gut and with a shake of her head, when she came upon him, pulled up along side the curb. She rolled down her window and yelled out, "Hey! Need a ride?"

 

The man walked up to the car and bent down to peer inside. Rina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was even in the dim light the most gorgeous man she'd ever set eyes on.

 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he yelled inside with a deep rumbling voice.

 

"Need. ?" she yelled back enunciating each word. "Oh..."He looked around him then reached for the door handle, then stopped with a frown. "Are you sure it's okay?" he asked loudly trying to be heard over the thunder and rain.

 

Rina rolled her eyes. "Yes! Yes! Now hurry up or it'll be so wet in HERE that you might as well stay out there!"

 

He let out a bark of laughter. "Thank you so very much." he said gratefully with a smile as he opened the door and speedily got inside as Rina rolled the window up from her control panel.

 

Shutting the door and with it the noise from the outside he turned to look at her the smile still there, "Thank you again."

 

/He's even more lovely when he smiles.../ Rina stared back at him with a dumbstruck expression and a goofy smile on her face.

 

He looked about himself nervously."Is something wrong?" he asked nervously.

 

Snapping out of her stupor with a jolt she blushed and turned away looking to the road (sort of anyway) ahead of her. She let out a nervous little laugh, "No..., um where to?" she asked pointedly putting both hands and her gaze on the steering wheel.

 

She could tell he was still watching her, but she didn't dare look at him, as she was 'very' aware by now how hot her face felt and could tell the blushing was getting steadily worse. But if she had she'd have noticed the small smile that had begun to grace the man's features as he looked his rescuer over. He hadn't thought a woman 'this' beautiful actually existed. After several seconds of silence past Rina looked at him through the corner of her eye and slowly began to turn a perplexed look to her guest.

 

"Well?"

 

His smile became a momentary grin as he turned to face front. "I'm not sure. My car stalled out about a mile back and I called a tow truck. But he claims he can't get there until morning. So...", he looked back at her with a wry smile,"I guess I'm in your hands."

 

Rina turned her head to face him dead on with big eyes. "Um... well, I really don't know where I'm going...". She had locked for the first time her violet eyes with his amber ones, and felt herself getting the mushy, fluttery oh-my-god-he's-so-beautiful feeling in her stomach. "I was just going to drive for a while."

 

He inclined his head towards her partially but with a smirk and looked at her out of the corner of his eye."Then I guess that's what we're doing."

 

She couldn't help at that moment admiring the man who sat next to her. He looked like a woman's dream come true. Black hair, cascaded down over a flawless, beautiful face- almost concealing the golden eyes that held a slight glow in the night. Thanks to the rain's ever obliging wetness, she could make out every muscular detail of his arms, shoulders, and chest through the white T-shirt he wore. Drenched and tight blue jeans clung to thighs and long nice legs. They weren't like most tall men's legs... they weren't skinny but perfectly proportioned like the rest of his appearance. She let a small smile come to her lips before she turned to face ahead, put on her left turn signal to return to the road and drove further into the night.

 

They passed a few silent minutes together before Rina pulled to a stop at a light and chanced a look at his left hand. /No ring.../, she couldn't help the devilish snicker that crossed her lips, /...no problem./ "So do you need to call your wife or girlfriend or anyone?"

 

The man couldn't help the small twitch on his lips that occurred at the subtle way she was using to find out if he was involved... He had noticed he looking at him each time she did, but pretended not to realize it. "No, I've never been married, and my girlfriend broke up with me about a month ago." He couldn't help the bitterness that had crept into his voice at the remembrance of it.

 

"SHE broke up with YOU?" Rina asked incredulously looking ahead and beginning to drive again.

 

"Yes... I'm still not entirely sure why...", he said thinking about the note the said ex-girlfriend had left for him one morning. It didn't explain why she was leaving, just that she was. He flinched visibly with the pain the memory shot through his heart.

 

Had she not been stealing a glance at him she would've not noticed it. "I'm sorry." she whispered briefly looking down at her odometer, then back up at the road as she drove on, an edge of melancholy sinking into her heart again.

 

"It's okay...", he whispered in response to her only seconds after she had said it, though to her it seemed minutes-even hours. "if it was meant to be... it was meant to be..." he said in a genuinely sad voice.

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

/Beside me is a gorgeous, kind man whose lost a woman he obviously deeply loved, and all I can think about is the fact that I want him to be undoing the buttons on my blouse. God, I'm pathetic. So I'm lonely..., at least I'm not mourning a lost love./ Yet she thought briefly about how in a few more minutes she'd be stopping at the hotel she frequented when she couldn't get home some nights. He'd go to one room and she to another, and she'd never see him again.

 

She frowned as an ache seemed to lay it's pressure on her heart and mind. She glanced at him quickly, taking in with sad eyes the beautiful, perfect profile as his head leaned back in the seat and his eyes closed.

 

She wondered briefly what it would be like to wake up to that profile every morning... She looked about her nervously. /Where in the hell are these thoughts and feelings coming from?/ Her stomach tightened uncomfortably at her next thought. /Is this love at first sight? That has to be wrong... but I don't want... want it to be wrong. Please don't make it wrong Fate! Just for tonight.../

 

She looked at him briefly and found him looking everywhere but at her with red, shimmering lined eyes. /My God, he's crying... Oh please don't cry. Something is telling me that you hardly ever cry. It's breaking my heart to see you this way. I don't know why, but it is.../

 

Her own eyes began to sparkle with tears. Unable to see at all with this new added element of water, she pulled over. He was looking down trying to peer at her out of the corner of his eye through an ebony veil of locks.

 

"Did you... want me to get out here?" he asked clearing his throat a little as his voice was slightly shaky.

 

She looked at him, her faced contorted in empathy and heartache for him feeling something shatter within as she watched a crystal clear tear fall from the downcast face, illuminated in the dim light about them for a second before vanishing to be soaked into the material of his jeans. He began to reach for the door handle.

 

She put the car into park, and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning forward grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace, forcing him to lean back against the car door for support.

 

Shocked at first, he was slow to react, then with a feeling of defeat he returned her outburst of affection.

 

"No... I want you to stay with me tonight." she murmured hardly believing she was saying those words.

 

The feeling of defeat was replaced by the immediate need to express all the pain openly... and then as the weight of her body pressed so close to his caused a need for more than the embrace itself to contain him and a growing unexplained desire with in. Her open arms and heart were ready and willing to accept it in all it's verocity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make out under a streetlamp.

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

 

He found himself clutching her so close and tightly he was instantly struck with the fear that she'd break apart in his arms if he held on anymore... but it was what was keeping him from his other impulses... To curb the desire and need to feel more than her arms about his neck. To bite off the want to taste her lips and skin.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" he questioned in a heavy whisper.

 

She whimpered with pain when his embrace became tighter, forcing him to leave up just a little bit. "No...," she looked into the depths of his eyes, "Please, all I wanna do... is..." She didn't finish. The words left her. Instead action seemed more important, and she nervously placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He stared at her for a long moment, gazing into deep violet eyes that spoke of compassion, comfort as well as loneliness- need and a flame of desire.

 

Suddenly he knew it was no use to fight his wants, his desire anymore. His hand left the middle of her back and tangled itself into hair of royal purple, pulling her face- her lips to meet his in a kiss of poignant emotion. Finally his hand dragged back down to wrap around her once more as his lips released hers and immediately found their way to her neck.

 

He felt her tense yet she pressed her body even more firmly against his. Sighing, he placed a firm but gentle kiss at the spot just behind her ear and worked his way down. He heard an excited moan pass from her lips and her felt her head tilting back then to the side to allow easier access. Trailing his way back up he captured her lips a second time. A hot, passionate frenzy ensued as it's result.

 

Both person's thoughts melded into one silent plea.../ Please tell this is right... please fate just for tonight... /

 

Rina could feel his hands beginning to slowly explore the contours of a body no other man had ever been let to touch before. The touching immediately adding to the urgency of their desire and passion. However, she- much as she wished to do more- kept her arms solely entwined about his neck. Wishing, hoping that she wasn't dreaming; that she could console this man whom she had become unnaturally drawn to.

 

It was when his hands had trailed up over her breasts and began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse that she finally opened her eyes. Then it dawned on her they were still in her car, on a main street and she was making out with someone for the first time in her life and under a street lamp no less. / Sure, I'm not trying to attract a cops attention.../

 

She placed a swift, tender kiss on his cheek and pulled away instantly regretting the loss of the feeling of his lips teasing her neck and collar bone, his hands on her aching aroused body. Breathing heavily she looked at him apologetically. He stared back at her with a dazed and confused expression as he too tried to take in gasps of air.

 

She gestured to the street lamp above them. "We need to get a room."

 

Realization finally dawned on him, and he smiled at the pun that could've been remarked on, whether she realized it or not. He nodded with a smile. Grinning back she sat back in the driver's seat, took a few moments to gather herself together, pressed her foot to the brake and put the car into gear. She took a few more deep breaths in hopes of calming her breathing more, then lay her foot on the accelerator speeding out unto the road ahead.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get it on, and Rina makes a tough decision.

**Chapter 3**

 

"Hmph, I thought I'd see you tonight Miss Chou," said one of the regular night attendants. His face was reddened, giving evidence to his little "something" behind the counter.

 

"Hi Charlie. Usual room setup please," she said with a shy, innocent smile.

 

"Really?" he asked looking over at the man who was trying unsuccessfully to blend in with the wallpaper until she got the keys to the room.

 

"You and the gentleman will be..." Charlie raised his eyebrows, "sharing then?"

 

A crimson heat immediately came to Rina's cheeks, followed by an embarrassed, guilty look.

 

The attendant  couldn't help returning the look with a mischievous grin. Rina just continued to stare at him with big eyes trying  to think of something to say. Charlie must've decided to take pity on her though, and released  her from the accusing eyes and annoyingly playful  smirk that still rested on his lips to get the keys to a room for her.

 

Rina turned around to glance at her "guest". He smiled a patient, yet stunning smile at her, making her swallow down a giggle as she turned back around.

 

"Here are the keys. Room 274," he said in a business-like tone as he laid the keys on the desk. "Sign for it please. You know the drill, " he said, then whispered, "just put 'guest' down for him."

 

Rina looked up at him quickly, with an uncomfortable glint in her eye as she signed the book and made a grab for the keys.

 

"Have a good night," he said in his usual tone, then dropped his voice a few octaves, "try not to get too loud."

 

Rina's mouth dropped open. The attendant smirked again and turned to sit back down in the chair she found him in. "Enjoy yourselves." His voice filtered through the lobby in a way that seemed to echo in her ears when she turned around.

 

Rina's face flushed again, and she stood, frozen in spot for a few long moments before she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder which sent shivers up her spine.

 

"Come on," the amber-eyed man said softly, turning her to look at him and taking her hand.

 

Her heart began to race. She could feel the blood rushing to her ears yet she let him lead her to the elevator and then inside it's secret keeping walls. Suddenly, she felt very shy. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She couldn't meet those golden eyes. Yet she could feel him looking down at her as she contemplated the carpet.

 

He cleared his throat, "What floor?" he asked.

 

Her head came up with the sudden realization that the elevator wasn't moving. "Oh,... sorry. Two..." she answered in a quiet voice. If she looked him in the face, she would have seen the warm, knowing smile he held on his lips.

 

He released her hand, stepped forward and pushed the button for the elevator to go to the correct floor. Her gaze remained on the floor as the elevator sprang to life.  Unexpectedly, she felt him reach forward and caress her cheek, then brushed some stray strands of hair out of her eyes. Then he resumed caressing her cheek.  Reflexively, it seemed she found herself closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. Bending down, he kissed her cheek softly then stood back up pulling her into a quick hug.

 

"I thought I should reassure you, in light of the circumstances," Rina found herself looking up at him as he spoke, "that I AM clean. I ah,... just got tested and got the results this evening in fact. It's why I was out in the rain actually.  I can show them to you if you wish." He indicated his back jean pocket. She looked away.

 

"Oh,"Rina couldn't help smiling with a bit of relief. Until that moment she had been unconsciously worrying about it, "That's good." She looked up at him with a gentle smile. Then it hit her. //That's his way of asking if you are clean dummy! I KNOW I am since I'm a virgin. But will he even believe that? I mean, I know I have to tell him before we... Before we.... Well, BEFORE. But I don't want to blurt out 'VIRGIN HERE!!' , do I?// "Um, you don't need to worry. I'm ... er, safe too. I don't have any medical proof on me of course... but..."

 

 

But just as she began to stammer this out the elevator stopped and the door slid opento reveal the usual dimly lit hallway. He grabbed her hand again and led her out of the lift. Immediately, it slammed shut behind her as if angry with her for taking up it's time. She looked back at the silver doors with a surprised expression, then felt a gentle tug on her arm that drew  her attention forward.

 

They walked silently down the hall until she said, "This is it," at room 274. For a moment both just stared at it. The momentum of what they were about to do finally striking them at the same time. Then as thoughts of spending the night under the sheets with a total stranger fleeted across both minds, each mind began to wonder something else. The man on his lonely, heartbroken state, and then the promise that this woman's arms held of love and comfort. 

 

Rina was thinking how she didn't wish to see him go, the thought of not waking up next to him, of never seeing him again hurt her in a terrible way. Almost into her very bones. His loneliness and pleading, his urgency of passion in the car still haunted her. Her loneliness - then finally her own insecurities about her ability to satisfy him, along with the usual fears that she was sure every virgin faced. //Can I do this?// An image of them in a tangled web of legs and arms crossed her mind.  The need to feel him in her arms grew more pressing and her mind somehow knew she could do this. But it was only ok with THIS man. But only him.

 

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly, she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out the key to the room, and with baited breath slid the key into the lock.

 

 

With this action it seemed time, which suddenly seemed to have started standing still began to run again. He opened the door for her and her let her step into the darkened room first, then flipped on the light switches when he followed. He shut the door, locked it and turned back to face her in a fluid movement. She had crossed the beige and forest green room to lay her keys, purse and umbrella on the dresser.

 

He cast her a contained, insecure smile, then crossed the room to the edge of the bed. Rina watched the movement across the room with an overly alert feeling. Like when you're alone  at night and hear strange noises downstairs. Only it wasn't really in fright... just more nervousness. She bit her lip as she watched him raise his hands to his waist and begin to remove the half dry t-shirt.  Bit by bit his muscular, but not overly muscled build was revealed to her eyes. He casually flung the shirt to a nearby chair. Shoes and socks followed. Then he reached for the clasp on his jeans. Rina's eyes went wide, then immediately shut.

 

She clasped her hands together, opened her eyes and looked down as she stepped forward, covering the distance between them.

 

"Been wanting to get those things off for two hours," he commented, tossing the jeans over to join the shirt.

 

Finally, Rina came to a stop in front of him, remembering what she was trying to tell him in the elevator. Finally, she dared to look up, happy to see in a blur that a pair of silky boxers covered the more... as of yet, unexplored areas of his body.

 

"Anyway, what I was trying to tell you in the elevator..." she almost jumped back and pushed him away in surprise when he approached her even more closely and reached up and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. There was a turn on his lips and curious glint in his eyes as he did so. The keyword was "almost pulled away". Something rooted her in the spot. The action struck her dumb again, as she looked down at his hands, fascinated with their progress.

 

"You were sayig?" he asked in a voice dripping with sensuality as he finished with the last button, and pulled the rest of her blouse out of the confines of the tucks in her skirt.

 

She watched him undo the remaining three buttons, then looked up to find him staring back down at her. She blushed again, then gasped as she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders sliding the damp fabric off. A second later she heard it's fall to the floor.

 

"Well..." //What _was_ I saying?// Then it rushed back to her and out again for a second when he pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her frame, and she could feel his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper to her skirt. A second later, it too fell from her body and pooled out about her ankles, revealing her body slip. A cold breeze pricked her skin unexpectedly.

 

"Hmmm..?" his throat purred in a sorta question.

 

"That... that..." Rina suddenly felt the icy grip of nervousness take hold of her shaking her voice, "I'm definitely clean." He looked at her slightly puzzled, yet the teasing smile remained.

 

"And how can I be assured of that?" he asked in a teasing whisper, as he pulled her closer against him. He bent down to lay a feathery kiss on her ear as he continued, "You could be putting me on.." If he hadn't said it in such a sweet 'I already believe you" voice, she'd have been angry.

 

Instead of being upset, she felt her eyes dropping and her hands sliding up his chest. Her head lifting to expose her vulnerable, luscious neck. She gasped  as he kissed her below the ear, then trailed his soft lips down the length of her neck, coming to rest where her shoulder and neck met.

 

"Well, you see I..." she took in a sharp breath as he continued his attentions around the small rounded length of the chosen area. "You see, I've never done this before."

 

His lips stopped pressing on her neck so urgently for a few moments - and in those brief moments she feared he's stop all together. But instead she felt his lips part into a grin, then felt him drag his lips up to where they started. He placed another kiss on her ear as he whispered again, forcing her to let out a whimper at the feel of hot breath on her skin.

 

"Never done what?" he left her ear in favor of her cheek. "Picked up a guy stranded in the rain, then decide to spend the night with him?"

 

"Yes," she whispered back, eyes closed her lips beginning to search for his.

 

"Or do you mean you've never been with anyone before?" he asked obliging her searching mouth with a soft pressing of the lips.

 

"Yes," she repeated in answer.

 

He couldn't help cracking a grin before he claimed her mouth for a long, drawn out, damaging touch of the lips which left them tasting the other's breath and left hungry for air, and one another. He broke away and laid another, more chaste kiss on her lips before he spoke, "Which is it then?"

 

Rina couldn't think, couldn't recall... then it bounced into her head just long enough for her to make a response, before her mind dulled everything but feeling out again, "Both."

 

He pulled away a few inches from her mouth and took her hand. With a nervous flutter she let him pull her over to the bed. Putting his hands on her hips, drawing her against him, he asked, "Are you sure then? We don't have to..."

 

"It's ok..." she answered. Closing her eyes as he dipped down for another taste of her lips. "Don't you want to? I won't be offended if you don't want to now." she said next softly, a hint of sadness at the thought of him going, of not knowing his intimate love creeping into her voice.

 

"Why would _I_ want to stop?" he asked rhetorically his lips backing it up  with a rather sudden  assault to her nearly bare shoulders. His head raised again and he instigated  a tender lover's kiss, working  his hands up her body - leaving her gasping in his mouth, ending where the straps to her slip and finally her bra lay. With 2 gentle nudges he urged the slips straps off her shoulders.

 

When he broke away, he laid feathery kisses on her cheeks, chin, and forehead and nose, she said as she finally became brave enough to run her hands over the taut muscles of his chest, "i just wanted to make you feel comfortable, to know I didn't expect you to go on if my revelations turned you off."

 

He let out a soft chuckle, "And I was trying to let you know that I understand if you wanted to stop. After all, it's a momentous thing losing your virginity." His eyes became so serious all of the sudden, "Especially to a stranger."

 

"I said already... all I wanna do is be with you tonight." He let out a gasp of his own when she leaned in and laid a kiss on his collarbone and sauntered up his neck, mimicking his earlier movements. She stopped to breathe in his ear, "but I  won't deny I'm a little frightened. Frightened of what I don't know...but all I want is to be in your arms."

 

She made a stunned whimper when he slid the straps of her slip farther down her arms. She let her arms drops to her sides and with it the slip fell away. This revealed her to him almost completely. Blushing, she started to bring her hands up over her chest to cover herself.

 

"Don't..." he said softly grabbing her hands by the wrists and laying her hands back on his chest, "You don't need to be shy... I believe you are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

 

He pressed their bodies together with a firm pull at her shoulders. Both let out a soft moan at the feel of skin against skin.  He brought his lips to hers and said in a husky voice, "All I wanna do is make love to you."

 

Then he claimed her mouth as his hands slid to the middle of her back and undid the bra's clasp. Everything happened so slowly, yet so fast. His hands on her body were always gentle, even soothing, his lips needy and urgent on her skin yet working in harmony to awaken her senses to a new kind of love. He was patient and above all he took each step slowly, as if careful to fulfill both their needs at once.

 

Her first sense of their final union was a searing pain, but found it quickly over-ridden upon waves of pleasure that her mind had only dimly been able to imagine before this night. Each wave leading to a layer of ones that made her feel she could take no more only to finally be proven wrong by a tidal wave which ended with the world almost turning black and the pleasure being almost painful. Resulting in the fulfillment and the spending of them both.

 

As their bodies lay against each other limp and worn, both realized how easily they had fell together. Like they had always been meant to be together like this. Hours later he fell asleep in her arms only to awaken later as if checking to see if she was still there and not a dream. With loving eyes he peered down into her violet ones, yet there became a clouded, worried expression when she remained silent.

 

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

 

She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek with a small smile, "The answer to both is no."

 

"Then what's wrong?" he asked flashing a relieved smiled, then bent his head down and laid a soft pressing on her neck.

 

"Nothing. I was just looking at how beautiful you are... and I don't want you to leave."

 

A mischievous smirk came to his lips, "Then what do you want to do then?"

 

She returned it with one of her own and whispered leaning her lips against his ear, "All I wanna do is make love to you."

 

She then recovered his mouth with her own, both leading the other in another dance of pleasure for the night. Again the ease of which they came together was apparent in each caress.

 

Finally, when she lay asleep Rina dreamed. Only it was unlike any other she'd ever had before. Usually when she dreamed of being another person, but was always able to distinguish herself from the dream's version of her. However, in this one she couldn't and and somehow in all of it, it, it just seemed like a memory that had decided to resurface.

 

She was a man, which was unusual to begin with. The person's name was Ryuuen. He was destined to protect a legendary priestess with his life. His warrior name was Nuriko. As she dreamed she watched as Ryuuen's sister was murdered before his eyes. She could feel the anguish... the feelings of guilt. So, it seemed all so logical that Ryuuen became his sister and let Ryuuen die...

 

Years and trials past and "Kourin" came to be a courtesan in the Emperor Saihiti's court. The emperor was also a destined warrior and Kourin fell in love with him. But the emperor's features were... then realization struck her that the man whom she somehow knew she was presently sharing a bed with looked like him. But the emperor never paid attention to Kourin. He was in love with the priestess. Time past and she felt Ryuuen... herself let go of Kourin. Let himself feel the true Kourin. Her forgiveness and he realized he loved the priestess as well. For it wasn't in that life and that form that he was meant to be loved by the soul of the gentle emperor. Their next lives would come together only to be torn apart by death before their love could be consummated. But it was promised that they would indeed do so in the next, in a heated night of love. She saw herself as she was now... on this night with him. And her heart wanted to cry in joy but anguish... She knew next they couldn't stay together, for his memories would not be reawakened. The fruits of their passion would also be given... The next life it was promised ALL would be well... All would come together fully but she had to lose him again and belong to another, and be satisfied with that promise of full happiness which was whispered in her ears by a voice she trusted and knew well though she could not name it.

 

Then she was shown the product of their love this night. A boy with golden eyes and black hair with a mole on his left cheek. He would grow tall and healthy, with grace and manners. But he would not ever really know his father AS his father. She knew that the person her son would call father would be someone from the past as well. But she knew not who.

 

Suddenly, she could feel the warmth of the child growing with in her, and she saw before her eyes a familiar character mark... "Yanagi". Even though it was a foreign letter to her, she knew it's meaning. The mark of the willow glowing on her chest, over her heart. Not Nuriko's chest, but her's. With that her eyes flew open.

 

She didn't feel the fogginess she expected that usually accompanied her awakenings. She felt alert immediately. Her breath was coming in shattered gasps... but she felt no pain. She thought about her dream and suddenly knew it was all reality. With apprehension, expecting her lover to be gone as he had left her over and over again in those past memories. But he still lay there - beautiful in blissful sleep. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. //Why do we have to keep finding each other, only to be torn apart over and over again?//

 

She let another crystal shaped tear slip down her cheek as she watched him. Then she got up and made her way across the room to the mirror. She looked up and gasped. A soft glow was upon her left breast in the depiction of the character for willow. She stared at it wide-eyed and mouth open, placing a delicate hand over the fiery mark.

 

She began to feel warmth spreading through her blood... making her feel stronger. It was a feeling she knew... from some place long ago. Then the mark began to fade and with it the heat with in her, the overwhelming strength.  Finally, it was gone.

 

She smiled. It seemed silly, but she felt a sudden surge of honor at being the new Nuriko. She let her hand drift to her tummy, and a shot of sadness mixed with a knowing joy went through her.

 

She turned and gazed upon the man slumbering in the bed. She looked down then back up in an unhappy resolution. How to hint at what she knew? She glanced away at her purse on the stand. A note... the only way. She dressed and found the much needed accessories to release her express her words on paper to him.

 

After having carefully worded it, ending with a desperate plea that he not try to find her, she propped  it on the pillow next to him, ran her fingers lightly through his ebony locks, ending  their time and 3rd meeting of lives with a brush of her lips upon his. She took one last look behind her after she gathered the rest of her things and headed for the door, pausing and bowing as Nuriko would have to the emperor, she whispered, "Farewell,"  then closed the door.


End file.
